El Origen de un Capitán Pirata
by ladygon
Summary: El teniente de la Real Marina Británica, Dean Winchester, conoce a una hermosa pelirroja con la cual tiene una aventura. Sin embargo, la lady está casada con Lord Castiel Novak, un aristócrata visionario que quiere cambiar el mundo civilizado del siglo XVII. Dean se siente atraído por el noble, no solo por sus ideas, por eso, desea ayudarlo en una misión tan peligrosa. Destiel.


**El Origen de un Capitán Pirata**

**Por Ladygon**

**Los personajes no me pertenecen, son del mundo Supernatural. No espero ofender a nadie, solo escribo por diversión y son fantasías mías.**

**La historia está basada en la serie "Black Sails" y cuando la vi, no pude dejar de imaginar esto con Dean y Castiel. Al principio no vi la serie completa solo partes, pero me sedujo por completo en especial, la historia del personaje principal James Flint. Les recomiendo esta serie de todo corazón, es una apuesta muy valiente y me sorprendió por eso. **

**No quiero contarles la historia, tampoco spoilar, solo quiero dejarlos picado a ver si se animan a ver esta joyita como me animó a mí. Si vieron la serie y la conocen, saben de lo que estoy hablando.**

**Aquí está mi homenaje, también he escrito algunos fic de esta serie en particular por si les interesa.**

Advertencia: smut.

El teniente Dean Winchester venía de las Colonias de las Bahamas para entregar su reporte al Ministro de la Real Marina Británica. Entró a Londres con todo su corazón puesto en dicha empresa. Su capitán le dio la tarea de entregarlo lo mejor posible, ya que él estaba ocupado en el barco, anclado en el puerto del Támesis.

Al entrar al edificio de la Gobernación Marítima, vio a una mujer, bajando de un carruaje. Era una hermosísima pelirroja de piel alabastro. Dean la miró, le gustaban las mujeres lindas y esta estaba en su rango, aunque prefería a las morenas, una pelirroja no parecía tan mal en su récord.

Apuró el paso para darle la mano en la bajada del carruaje. Ese enorme vestido acampanado, lleno de encajes, con un armazón bajo este, al más puro estilo XVII era difícil de manejar. La elegancia de la nobleza siempre le atraía, ya que él no era noble, su sangre no tan azul como quisiera, pero tenía un buen puesto, buena reputación y una carrera en ascenso. Muy solicitado por las mujeres, así que con esa confianza actuó con la hermosa lady.

Al ayudarla a bajar, ella le dio una sonrisa cálida y él sonrió en respuesta. Entraron juntos al edificio, conversando muy amenos.

En el baile de oficiales que daban en la noche, Dean volvió a encontrar a la bella dama muy bien acompañada. Quería bailar con ella y ya sabía su nombre.

—Buenas noches, lady Anna, ¿no es una hermosa velada?

—Buenas noches teniente, me alegro verlo en ella. Le presento a mi esposo Lord Castiel Novak.

El hombre hizo una reverencia de alcurnia. Tenía una peluca blanca corta y vestía con distinción, como todo el noble que era. Pidió el permiso debido al esposo para bailar con la dama. Este aceptó con amabilidad, así que fueron a bailar con todos esos colores y vestimentas pomposas. Bailó divinamente con esa mujer, lo pasó muy bien en la compañía de todos. Lady Anna lo invitó a su casa y él comenzó a frecuentarla. No pasó mucho tiempo en enterarse de las murmuraciones entre él y la lady en cuestión. Eran amantes, compartían la cama de vez en cuando, pero no siempre. El asunto es que se volvió una figura constante en la mansión Novak y un amigo íntimo de la familia, en especial, de Lord Castiel Novak.

El noble, tenía un puesto importante en la cámara gubernamental y manejaba ciertos temas políticos con respecto a las colonias, las cuales, Dean, siendo un teniente de la marina británica, compartía muchos intereses. El teniente Winchester tenía conversaciones sobre el manejo de las colonias por parte de los gobernadores, y la forma de comercializar las especies de las nuevas colonias conquistadas por el Imperio Británico. También el asunto de la piratería, tema bastante serio en aquella época.

—Los piratas están haciendo mella en el reino —dijo Dean.

—Es cierto, pero también hacen lo mismo a nuestros enemigos —respondió Castiel con convicción.

—¿Estás hablando de equilibrio? Nuestro Imperio Británico debe ser el único.

—No diría lo mismo con los corsarios.

—Los corsarios son sirvientes del imperio, no se comparan a los piratas. Viles saqueadores y ladrones.

—Los corsarios también saquean y a veces son peores que los piratas —defendió Castiel.

—Eso no es cierto.

La conversación se enfrascaba dentro de las reglas de la etiqueta y de la diplomacia, para no herir susceptibilidades. Al tener otra visión del mismo problema, podían ver más allá de lo que comúnmente se estaba pensado.

Las veladas pasaban volando cuando ellos estaban juntos, arreglando el mundo. Disfrutaban de la compañía del otro y Dean trataba de mostrarle el mundo desde su perspectiva. Salían a los muelles donde estaba la pobreza en todas sus formas, ya sea espiritual o física. Castiel parecía un ángel, entregando monedas a los niños andrajosos, con una dulzura que refrescaba su corazón.

Un noble en los muelles con ese porte imponente e ilustre casi divino, no concordaba con la triste realidad que lo rodeaba. Era un gran hombre, un buen hombre, preocupado por sus semejantes, no tan semejantes, ya que nadie se le asemejaba, y no era el único que lo veía, sino también Anna. Anna estaba enamorada de Castiel, pese a que le ponía los cuernos con Dean, pero había otra cosa que Dean todavía veía nebuloso en la relación de ese matrimonio.

Lo importante de todo esto, es que eran amigos, muy amigos, los tres. Castiel era su mejor amigo, alguien especial en a quien podía admirar y confiar ciegamente. Era divertido, pero solo fue hasta que los rumores maliciosos, no tan falsos sobre lady Anna y el teniente, llegaron a oídos de Castiel. De repente, fue mandado llamar por su amigo y tuvieron una reunión, a solas, en la mansión del noble.

—Te he mandado a llamar, porque he recibido noticias —dijo Castiel.

—¿Ah, sí? Pensé que nunca lo mencionarías —respondió Dean a la defensiva.

—Necesito que me ayudes. Necesito hacer algo mal visto por la Corona y quiero que seas mi instrumento en esta empresa.

Dean no pudo tener un rostro más descolocado. Castiel movió su cabeza hacia un lado en actitud de extrañeza. Parecía un perrito adorable. Dean sabía perfectamente, que Castiel sabía lo de su aventura con Anna, ahora con esto, tenía dudas.

—Exactamente ¿Qué quieres que haga? —preguntó Dean, un tanto confuso de no ser retado a duelo por honor.

—Debes ir a la gobernación de Bahamas y negociar, en mi nombre, la libertad de los piratas británicos condenados a muerte.

—Sabes que eso no puedo hacerlo, ¿verdad?

—Por eso necesito que lo hagas por mí. Sé que es mucho pedir, pero aceptaré la responsabilidad de las repercusiones.

—Tu hermano no lo aceptará nunca. Es traición.

—Veré cómo lidiar con mi hermano.

—¿Por qué quieres hacer eso tan arriesgado?

—Quiero terminar con la guerra de los piratas en las colonias. Este es un paso, ellos podrían trabajar para la corona como corsarios y mataríamos muchos pájaros de un tiro.

—Pensar eso es una… utopía. Sabes perfectamente, que los corsarios deben ser nobles o personas de confianza de la corona, no viles ladrones.

Castiel sonrió al saber que "utopía" suplantaba la palabra "estupidez". Dean sintió extraño al respecto y no supo por qué, pero quería ayudarlo.

—Está bien, te ayudaré ¿Se lo dirás a tu hermano?

—Peor, pienso decírselo en la cena de esta noche.

—Tu hermano, el Conde Miguel Novak, es un temible adversario. No me gustaría tenerlo de enemigo.

—Créeme, yo tampoco.

—Entonces, ¿por qué insistes? Es peligroso.

—Ya sabes por qué lo hago. Lo hago para terminar con la guerra. No quiero tener más noticias de muertes, masacres y violaciones.

—¡Vaya! No creí que algo tan alejado al imperio le importara a un noble —murmuró sin sorprenderse.

—¿Ya ves? Me importa a mí.

—Ya veo. —Dean le sonrió con sinceridad.

Permanecieron un instante con la vista perdida en sus ojos. No era escudriño, sino algo más. Debería decirle a su hermano Miguel, el más temible de los hombres con poder. Ese día, Miguel, iría a cenar a su casa, ya que era el mayor de los hermanos y heredero universal de todos los bienes, aunque viviera ahí Castiel y su esposa.

Anna, Dean, Castiel y Miguel cenaron juntos en la mansión Novak, reunidos en larga mesa del comedor. Miguel escuchaba todas las tonterías de Castiel, con la poca paciencia que lo caracterizaba. Estos dos estaban sentados uno al frente del otro en cada extremo a lo largo de la mesa, mientras Dean y Anna estaban en los costados al medio y cara a cara a lo ancho.

—¡Eso es traición! Nadie en su sano juicio apoyaría esa estupidez. No dejaré que manches más el honor de esta familia —anunció Miguel.

—Yo no…

—¡Estás en la boca de todo el mundo y ahora sales con esto! ¿No te da vergüenza?

—Mi Lord, lo que dice mi esposo… —comenzó diciendo Anna, pero fue callada.

—Deberías controlar a tu mujer, en vez de pensar idioteces y enseñarle a mantener la boca y las piernas cerradas —amenazó Miguel a Castiel, luego se dirigió a Dean—. No me digas que tú también estás en esta locura, siendo un teniente de la Real Marina Británica.

Hubo un pequeño silencio donde Castiel miró con expectación la escena. Dean parecía tranquilo, pero lo conocía lo suficiente como para saber, que por dentro, ardía en coraje por culpa de su poderoso hermano Miguel.

—Mi Lord, con todo respeto, pienso que no es mala la idea si estamos en guerra, es una forma estratégica —dijo levantándose de la mesa con suavidad y fiereza controlada.

Los ojos del Cuarto Conde de las Carolinas, Lord Miguel Novak, gobernador representante del poder real en el nuevo mundo conquistado, siguieron el movimiento del teniente. El silencio parecía cortar el aire.

—Por otro lado —continuó Dean—, es una lástima verlo tan agresivo, así que le pido que por favor, se retire de esta casa en este instante —dijo Dean con parsimonia, en modo batalla y tocó la mesa con la punta de sus dedos, en actitud de señalarle la puerta.

Miguel lo miró con fijeza, alzó su cabeza con pedantería y procedió a dejar su lugar. Los sirvientes lo siguieron, dejando a Anna, Dean y Castiel solos en la enorme mesa. Hubo un silencio sepulcral por unos momentos, luego Castiel lo rompió.

—¿Echaste a mi hermano mayor de su casa? —preguntó Castiel a Dean con sorpresa.

Castiel se quitó la peluca blanca de su cabeza, con cansancio, y la dejó encima de la mesa. Luego se acercó a Dean quien estaba parado.

—No puedo creer que te hayas arriesgado por nosotros, aunque siempre supe la clase de hombre valiente que eres —dijo Castiel.

—Eres un buen hombre —respondió Dean sin mirarlo, con su vista al frente, en un costado de la mesa—… y alguien debería comenzar a defenderte.

Castiel se acercó con paso lento firme y con el punzante palpitar en su pecho. Puso una mano en su hombro y este por fin, le dio la cara al sentir la camarería, pero después, posó su otra mano en el otro hombro, y ambas manos en los hombros de Dean lo voltearon por completo para quedar, frente a frente. Luego, lo miró con admiración. Dean le devolvió la mirada con una sonrisa de afecto amistoso, pero la mirada del otro cambió a una más intensa. Él acercó su rostro, y al verlo tan encima, Dean se retiró, con un poco de extrañeza, aunque al fijar la vista en las orbes azules, fue hipnotizado y el hilo magnético lo atrajo con conciencia devastadora.

El beso fue dulce, muy lento y exquisito. Pareció durar una vida. Anna bajó la cabeza, porque estaba frente a ellos y quiso darles privacidad. El beso se intensificó, Castiel acarició su rostro y él rodeó su cintura, sellando un momento en el tiempo para siempre.

Dean no había sentido nada como eso en toda su vida, ni con ninguna mujer. Esa noche supo más de sí mismo, que toda su existencia. Estar con Castiel en la cama, con su cuerpo desnudo bajo el suyo, tocándose por primera vez, fue una experiencia arrolladora que cambiaría todo. Desde ese momento, pudo sentirlo, sentir la conexión profunda que se estaba desarrollando. No había vuelta atrás. Dos almas a fines, con personalidades muy distintas y con visiones de mundo opuestas. Todavía no podía creer que esto pudiera gestarse, ya que en su mundo no existía tal cosa, pero también era un ejemplo de lo que podía lograr ese hombre tan increíble, del cual a esta altura, ya estaba perdidamente enamorado. Hacer el amor con él no tenía comparación. Los besos quedos, llenos de afecto y ternura, competían con los sexuales de Anna, con los que tenían como único objetivo, el sentir placer inmediato, aunque también había un cariño. Sin embargo, pasar un buen rato no era lo suficiente o lo adecuado en este instante, había algo muy diferente. Cada movimiento de su cuerpo sobre el otro, entrando profundamente, en él, formaba una unión cada vez más fuerte. Ese hombre y las sensaciones que le provocaban eran indescriptibles. Tan indescriptibles como cuando lo vio a él en el muelle con ese porte ilustre y casi divino.

Al principio, siempre fue Castiel quien comenzaba el acto sexual y lo excitaba para que Dean lo penetrara. Castiel era maravilloso, entregándose a él con tanta ternura, sin vacilaciones de ningún tipo. Dean quedaba enamorado un poco más, con cada momento compartido con él, porque no solo era el acto sexual, sino la compenetración cuando pasaban tiempo juntos, cuando él le leía un libro, o lo besaba.

Era amor verdadero.

Anna sabía de su relación y no importaba, porque siempre supo la naturaleza del hombre con quien se casó. Ella los quería a ambos, así que no había problema en ese sentido. Juntos iban a las fiestas, organizaban mítines políticos, paseaban, pero Anna estaba preocupada por las habladurías. Era más conscientes que los otros dos, veía lo que estaba sucediendo y lo veía como algo mágico, precioso, algo, que no se daba con frecuencia. Solo algunos tenían la dicha de tener algo así, personas privilegiadas, con suerte, bendecidas por Dios al encontrarse ambos en un mundo tan vasto e intenso. Las múltiples posibilidades e infinitas casualidades del destino, ahí estaban hecho carne. Anna quería llorar cuando los veía juntos a ambos, no porque estuviera triste, sino todo lo contrario, porque veía ese milagro en sus propias narices y al mismo tiempo, veía la destrucción que conllevaba eso en esta sociedad civilizada.

Por eso trató de avisarles. Le dijo a ambos del peligro. Trató de detener los chismes con su futuro viaje, lejos de las habladurías, pero ellos no lo veían. Estaban tan ensimismados en su burbuja de felicidad que no veían el peligro, o lo veían, pero creían que podrían sortearlo. Eran demasiado valientes y eso en una sociedad como Londres podía destruirlos.

Lord Castiel reunió a los Lores de la Cámara de Representantes para su apoyo en el proyecto de los perdones para los piratas de Nassau. Nadie quiso involucrarse en algo tan traicionero como eso, salvo su buen amigo Lord Arthur Ketch, a quien presentó de esa forma al teniente Dean. Fue con este representante, que siguieron el trabajo para el apoyo de los demás, pero para esto, Dean debía volver a Nassau y ver la situación por sí mismo. Con este informe, podrían respaldar el plan. Dean debía hablar con el gobernador de Nassau para explicar todo el proyecto.

Por esta razón, Dean debería dejar Londres para cumplir su misión. Serían meses sin verlo. Así que el día antes de marcharse, le pidió algo especial.

—¿Estás seguro? —preguntó Castiel.

—Quiero sentirte dentro de mí.

Así fue como se entregó por primera vez en su vida, en cuerpo y en alma. El amor era mutuo y totalmente correspondido. Sentir el pene de un hombre dentro de él lo dejaba sin aliento. Imaginaba como se sentía las pocas veces que lo hizo con uno, más como juego o experimentación que otra cosa. Dos veces estuvo con hombres y después lo dejó, prefería a las mujeres, pero esto, no se comparaba con nada, ni con las veces que penetró a esos hombres, porque cuando penetró por primera vez a Castiel fue como si estuviera hecho para él. Ahora, al ser él el pasivo por voluntad propia, no tenía ninguna duda al respecto. Hacer el amor fue fácil, lo difícil fue mantener ese amor escondido frente a los demás. Nadie podía saberlo, menos en las circunstancias políticas del momento.

Dean viajó y estaría distante de sus amores, pero en especial, lejos de Castiel. Sin embargo, tenía que ir, era su responsabilidad y su misión. Viajó así hasta la isla de Nassau con tan mala suerte, que al llegar, ocurrió un hecho que sacudiría todo su mundo, cambiando para siempre a Nassau y a ellos mismos.

No pasó mucho tiempo de su llegada, Barbanegra sacó al gobernador y a su familia a la plaza de Nassau para matarlos frente a él, mató a la esposa y al hijo, luego mató al gobernador. El teniente tuvo que salir rápido de ahí, antes de que se quedara atrapado en esa isla. Pensó todo el camino de regreso en el barco cómo podría arreglar esa situación. Le llevaría malas noticias a su amado y buscar un plan alternativo de ataque era lo mejor.

Cuando llegó a la mansión Novak, con el corazón martillando en su pecho de la ansiedad por verlos. No podía dejar de mirarlos en su cabeza, dando vueltas al ser portador de malas noticias. Vaciló un segundo, pero después tuvo que contarlo todo con detalles, para desazón de Castiel. En esa oportunidad estaban los cuatro en el salón de la mansión Novak; Arthur Ketch, Castiel, Anna y él.

—Todo acabó, finalmente —dijo Arthur Ketch.

—No necesariamente —respondió Dean.

Arthur rodó los ojos con fastidio y se restó de la discusión que tenía Castiel con Dean.

—Hablaré con el almirante Samuel Campbell de la situación. Si reunimos una flota importante y partimos a Nassau, de inmediato, es probable que logremos aplacar la insurrección —explicaba Dean.

—¿Crees que resultaría? —preguntó Castiel con un dejo de esperanza.

—Lo creo.

—Teniente —dijo Anna— ¿Puedo hablar contigo un momento?

Anna se llevó a Dean al estudio y pudo hablar en privado con él.

—Estoy preparando mis cosas para irme por un tiempo —dijo Anna.

—¿Por qué harás eso?

—¿Acaso no lo ves? Esto ya no es una simple aventura.

—No, no lo es.

—Las murmuraciones llegaron al punto peligroso. Me iré para apaciguarlas.

—Déjalos que hablen.

—He estado en el ojo del huracán el suficiente tiempo, como para saber la diferencia, entre murmuraciones maliciosas y peligro mortal.

—No seas ingenua.

—¡Cuelgan gente por esto! El conde lo usará para su propio beneficio. No sé cómo lo hará, pero lo hará.

—No hará nada, sería una vergüenza…

—¿Ahora quién es el ingenuo?

Un silencio pensante pasó por un segundo. Dean comprendió algo, pero también debía hacer algo. Se sentó al lado de Anna en el descanso de la ventana. Afuera llovía a cántaros y los vidrios lucían húmedos muy oscuros.

—Conozco al almirante Samuel Campbell hace años. Es como un padre para mí. No hay peligro en esto, tampoco nada que perder, solo intentaré plantearle la situación.

Miranda suspiró y lo dejó ir para la desgracia de todos.

Dejó a Castiel al lado de Miranda y Arthur. Salió de la mansión rumbo al almirantazgo. Quiso caminar hacia la esquina, de ahí tomar un coche, pero salió tan rápido que se le quedó su sombrero de tres puntas característico de su cargo. Instintivamente, dio vuelta hacia la mansión y vio que estaba bastante alejado. Tenía solo unos pasos de regreso cuando decidió dejar el sombrero y volver por él después. Iba a parar un coche de alquiler, en eso se fijó en algo que llamó la atención. Había un carruaje parado en la puerta de la casa Novak. Dejó pasar el coche de alquiler, caminó sobre sus pasos, pero de forma cautelosa.

El cochero no dio cuenta de él, hasta que fue demasiado tarde. El cochero llevó, instintivamente su mano a la pistola y lo encañonó ahí mismo. Dean levantó los brazos en señal de rendición.

—¿Quién eres? ¿Qué hace aquí? —preguntó Dean—¿En serio me matarás frente a todas estas personas? —dijo Dean en la calle y un par de personas los quedó mirando.

El cochero ocultó el arma entre sus ropas, pero siguió, apuntando. Bajó del coche.

—Tú, entra a la casa —le ordenó el hombre.

Dean golpeó la puerta y apenas entró a la casa, supo que debería actuar. Le quitó la pistola y luego lo golpeó. El sirviente que abrió la puerta quedó asustado. Revisó con rapidez al hombre y le quitó otra pistola y una espada.

—¡Amárralo! —le ordenó el sirviente— ¿Qué está pasando aquí? —preguntó.

El sirviente no le respondió y se iba a retirar, pero lo atajó Dean.

—¿Adónde vas?

—Voy por una soga para amarrarlo.

Dean tomó los cordones de las cortinas y los cortó con la espada.

—Esto te servirá.

—Gracias, llegaron dos hombres a buscar al amo —explicó el sirviente.

—¿Dónde están?

—En la estancia.

Dean con la pistola en una mano y la espada en otra, caminó hacia la estancia donde escuchó discusiones. Si eran dos personas estaba en franca desventaja, decidió aguardar afuera en el pasillo, pegado al marco de la entrada de la estancia para escuchar lo que decían. Tenía otra pistola en su cinturón y también la espada del cochero en su cinto.

—Si viene ahora con nosotros Lord Castiel, como ya le dije, no habrá repercusiones para su esposa, ni para el teniente —dijo la voz de un hombre.

—Ana, debo irme, por favor prométeme que se cuidarán entre ustedes —respondió Lord Castiel con su voz segura, pero triste.

—¡No por favor! —gritó Anna.

Dean trató de frenar su impulso de tomar por sorpresa a los hombres y entrar para terminar la escena, pero supo que la mejor forma era emboscarlo en ese lugar. Así que cuando cruzaron el marco de la estancia, Dean golpeó como un rayo, al guardia de su lado con la culata de su espada y apuntó al segundo con el arma. El guardia quedó indefenso con la mano en el cinturón. No pudo moverse y tomó a Castiel de su brazo para ponerlo atrás de él. Los gritos hicieron confusión, pero Dean fue efectivo a la hora de la acción.

—Si te mueves te mato —amenazó Dean al guardia— ¿Qué está pasando aquí?

—Son los guardias de mi hermano, venían para llevarme a Bethlem —respondió Castiel.

—¡Qué! ¿Al hospital siquiátrico? ¿Pero por qué?

Ese era un hospital alejado de la ciudad, el cual tenía una reputación no muy saludable con sus enfermos mentales. Castiel no estaba loco y no veía los motivos para encerrarlo en ese lugar.

—Mi Lord, esto no forma parte del trato —dijo el guardia.

—¡Cállate! —ordenó Dean—. Las manos en alto.

El guardia hizo lo que le pidió.

—¡Por Dios, Dean! ¡No puedes hacer esto! ¡Son los hombres del conde! —gritó Arthur, acercándose.

—¡Quédense en su lugar! ¡Nadie se mueva! —gritó Dean con tal fuerza, que todos quedaron paralizados.

—Saca tu arma con cuidado y tírala al piso —le dijo Dean al guardia—. Cualquier movimiento brusco y te mueres.

El guardia agarró su arma con la punta de sus dedos y la tiró al piso.

—Ahora patéala hasta acá y hace lo mismo con la espada.

El guardia hizo lo que le pidió. Dean se acercó al hombre y le pegó con la culata de la espada, dejándolo inconsciente. El sirviente apareció con unas cuerdas en las manos y comenzó a atarlos.

Dean recogió las armas de los desmayados y se las pasó a Castiel.

—¡Esto es un desastre! —chilló Arthur.

Dean lo miró feo. No le gustaba la actitud de su amigo. Se suponía había salvado la situación y el otro debería estar feliz en vez de chillar.

—Dean, Arthur tiene razón. Tenía un trato con Miguel, los dejaría libres a ustedes dos. Ana y tú podrían irse de Londres. Yo iría al hospital a causa de una recaída por el engaño de mi esposa y de mi mejor amigo —explicó Castiel.

—¿De qué diablos estás hablando? —preguntó Dean confuso.

—Es cómo se conocería la historia —explicó Ana.

—Ustedes podrían ir con unos parientes míos en Italia mientras las cosas se calman —dijo Arthur.

—¿Estabas dispuesto a ir a ese horrible lugar? —volvió a preguntar Dean a Castiel.

—Por supuesto que lo haría, pero ahora todo cambió. Miguel querrá ahorcarte y a mí me mandará al hospital para siempre, pensé que podría convencerlo de que fuera por un tiempo, pero ahora…

—¡Maldición! Debemos huir entonces —dijo Dean—. Oye, trae más cuerda —ordenó al sirviente.

El sonido de los pensamientos de todos, casi hacía un eco ensordecedor en la sala. Dean no se detenía con la adrenalina a mil en sus venas.

—¡Estás loco! ¡No pueden huir! —dijo Arthur.

—¿Y qué quieres, que nos quedemos para ser sus víctimas? Ese conde está loco. Vayan a arreglar su equipaje —le dijo Dean a Castiel y Anna.

—¿Qué harás tú? —preguntó Castiel preocupado.

—Me encargaré de los detalles —dijo, señalando a los guardias atados.

—Es mejor que me vaya —dijo Arthur y se puso en marcha, pero Dean lo detuvo.

—Es preferible que te quedes —le dijo.

La forma como lo dijo, lo hizo detenerse. Anna y Castiel partieron a hacer su equipaje para el viaje.

—Ven Arthur, siéntate.

—¿Por qué?

—Vamos, hazlo, por favor —dijo con cortesía.

Arthur lo hizo a regañadientes. En eso vino el sirviente con más cuerda y Dean se la quitó de las manos. Mandó al sirviente a esconder el coche de los guardias en la entrada de servicio y a pedir otro coche para la huida. Tomó las manos de Arthur.

—¿Qué haces?

—Tendrás que permaneces amarrado aquí hasta que nosotros nos marchemos —explicó Dean.

—¿Qué? ¡No!

—¿Por qué te opones tanto?

Arthur se asustó de repente.

—No, no es eso, solo que existe otra manera. Podría hablar con el conde y explicar lo que sucedió aquí. El trato seguiría igual.

—No me interesa ese trato —respondió Dean en forma seca.

Pasó la amarra por la silla y lo ató bien

—Hay algo que no me estás diciendo, Arthur ¿Qué es?

—Nada, ¿cómo crees?

—Aunque no lo creas, tengo buenos instintos y tú apestas. Dime, o comenzaré a golpearte, y tu cara se verá muy mal en el parlamento.

—¡Cómo te atreves! ¡Cas…! —gritó Arthur, pero le llegó un golpe en el rostro, que se lo dio vuelta.

—¿Crees que no me di cuenta la forma como miras a Cas?

Arthur lo miró asustado, pero no dijo nada y Dean lo volvió a golpear con fuerza. Al tercer golpe, la nariz sangrando y los labios partidos, comenzó a hablar:

El conde estaba esperando en el almirantazgo, ya que sabía la llegada de su barco. Fue hablar con el almirante Samuel Campbell sobre la relación homosexual de ellos dos. Dean sería expulsado de la marina sumarialmente, mientras Castiel iría al psiquiátrico. Un destino horrible.

—¿Cómo sabes todo esto? —preguntó Dean.

Arthur mordió sus labios.

—Yo proporcioné las pruebas para el almirante Campbell. Tienes que entender, que el conde amenazó con destruirme junto con mi familia.

Dean agarró un pañuelo y le hizo una mordaza en la boca. No supo si el almirante sería capaz de traicionarlo de esa manera, pero siempre ponía su deber ante los sentimientos y siendo su oficial superior, quizás prefería destruirlo. Sintió un escalofrío recorrer su cuerpo, sino hubiera regresado por su sombrero, a esta hora estaría frente al almirante recibiendo tal golpe, que ni siquiera quería imaginarlo. Una furia desconocida comenzó a surgir del fondo de su alma.

—Si te quedas quieto aquí mientras huimos, no te mataré, pero si tratas de escapar o sé de alguna manera, que volviste a ayudar al conde. Te perseguiré y no querrás que te encuentre, porque a diferencia del conde, yo no amenazo con dinero o poder, sino con pistola y espada —dijo de forma tan convincente que su víctima tembló al ver la resolución en esos ojos.

Dean fue por Castiel y Anna, quienes terminaban de empacar. Les pidió una capa negra que cubriera su uniforme militar.

—Necesito que confíen en mí, ciegamente, si queremos salir vivos de esta —les murmuró Dean a Castiel y Anna— ¿Lo harán?

—Por supuesto, Dean.

—Bien, desde este momento, no digan nada, ya se los contaré en el coche.

Después dejó órdenes a los sirvientes, que mantuvieran a los ladrones atados y amordazados, que por ningún motivo los desataran hasta la llegada del conde, porque él sabría qué hacer al respecto. Cuando el sirviente preguntó por Lord Ketch, Dean le dijo, que estaba con los ladrones y que el conde lo solucionaría.

Castiel y Anna se miraron entre sí, pero no dijeron nada. El coche de alquiler estaba afuera, esperando a subir el equipaje. Lo subieron y partieron rumbo al puerto.

—¿Dónde iremos? —preguntó Anna.

—A Nassau —murmuró Dean.

—¿Cómo?

El teniente puso un dedo en su boca en señal de silencio.

Castiel no podía creerlo, aunque por otro lado, lo entendió y vio que era la única ruta a seguir si querían estar fuera del alcance de su loco hermano homicida. Irían a Nassau los tres. Dean contó la historia, que le dijo Arthur Ketch, bajo la mirada atónita de sus amores. Era como si estuvieran viviendo una pesadilla.

Apuraron el coche y llegaron pronto. Hicieron todos los preparativos para salir con nombres falsos, pero como era muy llamativo viajar tres personas, Dean se le ocurrió compras pasajes en otro barco, que salía antes, rumbo a oriente con sus nombres verdaderos. Así los encontrarían en la India. Dejó a la pareja en el barco rumbo a las islas caribeñas, mientras hacía estos trámites. Luego se les unió.

Partieron justo a tiempo, con la puntualidad inglesa. El barco comenzó a adentrarse por el Támesis hacia la salida, dejando atrás a ese Londres ingrato.

Dean pudo por fin mirar su obra. Se llevaba a los dos sin reparos. El único problema es que tuvieron que abandonar la vida de confort que tenían en Londres.

—No te preocupes Castiel, siempre quise ser pirata.

—¿Pirata? ¿No me digas que?

—¡Seguro! ¡Por qué no! Y tú serás mi segundo al mando.

—¿Qué?

—Incluso podemos casarnos.

—¿Bromeas?

—No, existe el "Matelotage" es una suerte de unión entre piratas donde comparten los bienes materiales. También podemos compartir otras cosas —dijo Dean con algo de descaro.

Alzó las cejas con sugerencia. Castiel sintió que se sonrojaba hasta la raíz del cabello. Las cosas auguraban calientes. Anna solo miraba a esos dos con expresión divertida, quizás llegando a Nassau permanecería unos meses y luego partiría a Boston, ya que siempre quiso visitar ese lugar. Eso debería verlo en el futuro, pero sería divertido de ver.

Debían esperar si los seguían para devolverlos. Si el conde decidía seguirlos, debían estar atentos a defenderse, aunque poco podrían hacer, salvo comprar al capitán para que evadiera al barco enemigo. Así que estuvieron en alerta por varias horas mientras el barco se hacía a la mar. Nadie los siguió. Al parecer el truco de dejar sus nombres en otro barco, los confundió de camino.

—¿Estamos a salvo? —preguntó Castiel.

—Si tenían la intención de seguirnos, ya lo hubieran hecho —dijo Dean—. Podemos estar tranquilos. Tu hermano nunca adivinará donde fuimos.

—No adivinará, porque es una locura.

—Exacto, lo es.

—¿Cómo lograremos que no nos maten?

—De eso me encargo yo. Conozco un tipo que está aburrido del capitán de su nave. Le ofreceré mis servicios.

—Tienes todo planeado ¿No es cierto?

—¿Tú qué crees?

—Creo que serás un gran capitán pirata.

—¿Y cómo te llamarás? No creo que uses tu nombre —dijo Anna.

—Me llamaré Flint. Seré el capitán Flint.

—¿Y cómo se llamará tu barco? —preguntó Castiel.

—Será el Walrus.

—Es un nombre gracioso.

—Me gusta cómo suena en inglés.

—¿Y yo cómo me llamaré? —preguntó Castiel.

—No lo sé ¿Por qué no lo elijes tú, mi amor?

—¿Qué tal Jimmy? Siempre quise llamarme Jimmy Novak.

—¿Jimmy? No es nombre de pirata ¿Qué tal James?

—Jimmy es el diminutivo de James —observa Anna.

—Mmmmh, me parece buena idea.

—James Flint, suena bien —dijo Castiel.

—Espera, espera, me estoy confundiendo —observó Anna— ¿Quién será Flint?

—Yo —dijeron los dos al mismo tiempo.

Anna arrugó su linda frente y los traviesos rieron con descaro, sin dejar nada claro con respecto al asunto.

—Mi padre se llamaba John —murmuró Dean con nostalgia, mirando el mar.

El barco siguió hacia las Bahamas, luego tomarían otro navío. De ahí seguirían su viaje a Nassau donde tendrían un brillante futuro lleno de oro y plata, literalmente hablando.

**Fin.-**

**No sé si esto cuenta como crossover, pero pondré la etiqueta de Black Sails porsi. **

**Anna siempre me gustó y encontré un tanto injusto, la forma como la sacaron del programa después de todo lo que hizo. Así que la agregué aquí en un pequeño recuerdo.**


End file.
